Kathryn's birthday
by kirstyrob14
Summary: A mission on Kathryn's birthday. What could possibly go wrong? I don't own thunderbirds.
1. Chapter 1

"Kat wake up." Whoever was sitting on my bed said to me.

"Go away." I murmured back.

"Wake up, come on Kat, get up!" He said slightly louder as he shook me trying to get me out of my bed.

"What!?" I yelled as I sat up straight and pulled open my eyes. Then I saw who it was.

"JOHN!" I shouted as I flung my arms around him.

"Hey Kat, how you been?" John asked as he ruffled my hair which was already a huge mess.

"Fine, what about you? How was space? When did you get back? Who went back up? Scott or Dad? How long are you back for?"

"Whoa sis, I only got in the door half an hour ago. Calm down," he said as he pushed me back down onto my bed.

The reason why I was so excited was because I hadn't seen my brother in a whole month, you see my family isn't just any ordinary family. We are International Rescue. John had been up in thunderbird 5 which is in space. His job was to look out for any trouble, like tornadoes or forest fires and then our job was to go and help the people in trouble with thunderbirds 1 to 4.

"Sorry, but you know I miss you a lot when you're in space." I replied.

"I miss you too sis, but I don't attack you with questions as soon as I get in the door."

"Yeah, but I was still in bed."

"Yes you were, lazy bones." He laughed as he got up of my bed. "Oh, and happy birthday!"

"Oh yeah...thanks" I said with a smile. I was so excited I had completely forgotten my own birthday. "So who's in the space station?" I wanted to know which one of my 5 brothers wasn't going to be there for my birthday.

"Well actually Tintin went up."

"Really?!" I said with disbelief. Normally they decide who's turn it is to miss my party without me but this year i had made it quite obvious I wanted all my brothers there, they must have actually listened!

"Yeah, she said that you quite clearly miss the one that's not there...even if they are on video chat."

"It's really that obvious?" I questioned looking down at my bed sheets, as I did I noticed how dirty my pyjamas were. I really needed to change.

"Not to us. But Tintin seemed to notice." After he said it we heard Scott cry GORDON! I looked up then saw what Scott was shouting about. Gordon had pranked him...again. He was covered head to toe in glitter. John and i began to laugh. Scott turned and gave us a glare, that made us laugh more.

Scott is my oldest brother and can be a bit of a hot head. He's protective of me and my brothers which isn't always a good thing. Scott is very smart and was in the army for a couple of years. He pilots Thunderbird 1 along with me and occasionally goes up to Thunderbird 5. John is the next oldest and he is the calm one in the family. He has written two books on the stars and has always seemed to be the best listener in the house. John is normally based at Thunderbird 5 but switches with Scott or Alan. Virgil is next and he is the most artistic in the family. He writes beautiful music and can paint the most amazing things. He pilots Thunderbird 2. Gordon is only two years older than me and he has got an olympic gold medal for swimming. He likes to pull pranks on all of the family and often gets my younger brother Alan to help him with his schemes. His bird is number 4. My younger brother, Alan is great at driving and great with computers. He often helps me come up with plans for fixing the Thunderbirds. He often flies Thunderbird 3 on missions.

Scott chased after Gordon down the hall. John followed him, he wanted to see what Scott would do. So did I. I through my covers of and jumped out of bed. I ran to catch up with John and I noticed that Virgil and Alan had followed too, they had heard Scott shouting too.

"GORDON! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Scott yelled.

"Not a chance Scotty... you're gonna have to catch me first." He shouted back as he ran over to the pool.

"Make it easier for yourself Gordon, he wont hurt you as much if you hand yourself in." John said.

"Yeah right. Mess with Scott's hair might as well jump of a cliff, he's more fussy about his image than me!" I said.

Scott glared at me.

"Ok sis...if that's what you think then here let me help with your image, your pyjamas are a bit messy." He said as he walked over to me. Virgil, Alan, John and Gordon started to snigger once they knew what he was planning

"Don't you dare." I said threateningly.

He didn't listen. He picked me up and carried me over to the pool.

"Scott so help me if you throw meeeeee!" I yelled but before i could finish my sentence he had thrown me in the pool.

"SCOTT! You are sooooo dead!" I said once had swam back to the surface.

"Relax sis, let me help you out." Scott said offering me a hand.

Big mistake!

I grabbed his hand and yanked him in. At this point John, Virgil, Alan and Gordon were laughing so hard they started to cry.

"Hey! I was trying to help you out!" Scott said.

"Yeah...after throwing me in the pool!" I said while climbing out the pull.

He looked at me sheepishly.

"Let's call it a surprise birthday bath!...happy birthday!"

"Thanks...now I have to go and get changed thanks to Scott, back in a few."

I ran back up to my room. I had clothes on the bottom on my bed that had been sitting there for the past week and a half, so i through them in the wash and went to my wardrobe. There was hardly any clothes left, I hadn't done the washing in a couple of weeks. I had been a bit busy increasing the power of the engines of Thunderbird 1. I decided to throw on my favourite old blue strappy t-shirt and my black shorts. I would have put on my clothes that I got for birthday last year but I wore them a couple of days ago to go to the mainland.

I ran back downstairs, to find my brothers gathered in the living room.

"I'm back!" I said.

"Yeah, and guess what?" Virgil said

"What?"

"Happy birthday!" They all chimed.

"Thanks" I laughed

"Here's your first present from Scott." said John

"Cool! Thanks!" It was new equipment, that would make it easier and quicker to fix the engines on any of the Thunderbirds.

"This ones from me." Said Virgil.

"Whoa!" It was a portrait of all our family even mum was there. "Thanks Virgil, I love it!"

"This is from me and Gordon" said Alan as he handed me my next present.

"How did you guys know I wanted this?...I haven't told anyone..." It was two tickets to go and see my favourite band.

"Well...it might have involved a little bit of hacking." Alan admitted.

I smiled "I forgive you"

"Ok Kat, here's you're present from me." Said John

"Thanks John!" He had given me a card saying that he had finally convinced my dad, former astronaut Jeff Tracy that it was perfectly safe for me to go into space.

"Thanks guys!" I said as I dragged them into a group hug.

"You're welcome Kitty!" Said Gordon

Just then the alarm system went off, someone needed our help. We looked at one another then ran off upstairs to the control station in the house. Our dad was away at a meeting on the mainland so it was up to us to decide who was going. By time we had got to the control station Brains was already there. It was a avalanche that people had become trapped in. All of us hated those missions as it reminds us of how our mum died. Scott is very good at thinking on his feet and decided that I will take Thunderbird one with John, Virgil and Gordon will follow in Thunderbird two with the mole inside. Alan will stay at home and monitor the situation with Scott.

Me, Gordon, Virgil and John stood against our portraits and waited until Scott said the words.

"Thunderbirds are GO! " he said and at this point we were put into our suits then put to the appointed Thunderbird.

Thunderbird one is the fastest Thunderbird we have for earth missions and its purpose is to get there quick to let either me or Scott to asses the situation. Thunderbird three can go a little faster than Thunderbird one but isn't well equipped for earth missions, it's normally used to go into space. Thunderbird one might be the fastest but we would be nothing without the remarkable Thunderbird two. It can carry gage machinery like the MOLE, the FIREFLY and of course Thunderbird four. Thunderbird four is for under water missions, it can lift things underwater with its magnetic claw and can help save people's lives.

When me and John were in our seats John turned to me and asked me if I was ok with going on this type of mission today.

"Yeah, people need help and its our job to help them" I replied while setting the flight data.

John gave me a look telling me I wasn't hiding what I was really thinking very well. He was right to ask though, our mum had died 8 years ago today. We were on a skiing holiday. There was an avalanche. Alan got quite badly injured, John got knocked unconscious and Gordon broke his arm. Mum died in the avalanche. After that my birthday wasn't much of a happy occasion.

"I'll be fine John." I said as the swimming pool slided over the top allowing us to begin launch.

"Are you sure Kat?"

"Yes John."

At this I increased the speed of Thunderbird one to maximum and we shot out of the pool.

"Virgil, Scott can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Replied Virgil and Scott.

Ten minutes later we were at the scene. I landed Thunderbird one. John and me put on our heated suits and went outside.

"Whoa, it's cold, minus ten decrease." I said to John.

"Good thing these suits are electrically heated."

"Yeah otherwise we'd be no use to anyone."

We walked over to the few rescue crews that were already there.

"We need to know exactly what happened and all the positions of the rescue services" John said calmly to the head of the rescue services.

"Well, we aren't exactly sure what has happened, you will have to ask the ski instructors. But I have two ambulances arriving soon and there is two mountain rescue teams starting to dig at the base of the mountain but so far they haven't found anyone."

"Ok can you move the rescue teams over to the left of the avalanche scene. This will make our job easier."

"Certainly International Rescue."

"Thank you." Said John.

"Ok guys this is the situation," I radioed to Virgil and Scott. "They don't know what happened but they have been digging around the base of the avalanche scene."

"That could be a problem, it could have destabled the pile of snow." Gordon replied.

"Yeah, it could make our job easier too." Said John.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, we know that there isn't anyone at the bottom of the avalanche pile so that means we can start digging" he started

"Higher up!" I finished.

"Good idea, John." Said Gordon

"Thanks."

"Virgil what's your E.T.A?" I asked.

"We should be there in 3 minutes."

"F.A.B" I replied. "Oh and be careful, a storm is on its way."

"F.A.B sis and don't worry we'll be fine." Virgil replied

Me and John waited for them to arrive at the scene. While we waited we began to dig just to check there wasn't anyone there. We hadn't got very far when Thunderbird two arrived.

Virgil's landing wasn't as smooth as normal as the wind had began to pick up a little. The wind was cold and was wet with the snow in it. As it whipped pass me I could feel my exposed face burn a little. I pulled down my visor hoping it would keep the cold wind from burning my face as much and that it wouldn't obstructed my sight in any way. That's when I saw Gordon and Virgil walking towards us from Thunderbird two.

"You guys took your time," I shouted over the huge cold gust of wind that roared past us.

"Sorry, but the engines weren't really working right...maybe you should try and fix them Kat." Replied Gordon

I knew Gordon couldn't see me face hanks to my visor so I growled at him. He smiled, he enjoyed throwing in jokes about my engineering skills, even though try were about ten times better than his.

"Focus guys, there's lives at stake." Said Virgil.

"Yeah, Gordon's." I said.

"Kat!" Said John.

"Sorry. Come on let's help these people then get out of here, it's freezing."

Virgil and John left to get the MOLE and the FIREFLY, to make clearing the snow easier. Me and Gordon got left with shovelling out some snow.

"So how's your birthday going I far sis?"

"Well it started out great and well having a mission does beat listening to Scott shouting about whatever prank you've planned this time. So overall it's pretty good." I jibed at him.

"Sure your ok?" Gordon asked.

"YES! I'm fine!"

"Ok sis, sheesh!"

"Sorry...but John asked me that twice on the way here."

"Well with what happened to mum and Alan 8 years ago..."

"I get it Gordon."

"Well you can't be,"

"I get it." I interrupted.

"Ok ok."

"Gordon can you give us a and over here?" Virgil radioed to us.

"Sure on my way"

"F.A.B." Virgil said.

"See ya sis." Gordon smiled.

"Bye Gordon." I sighed - typical my brothers leaving me with the hard job.

I carried on digging through all the snow. I could just see Gordon in the distance, running towards Thunderbird two. I laughed a little. Gordon may be a Olympic gold medalist in swimming but he could never do it in running - he was hopeless at it. I continued digging thinking about my next improvements to Thunderbird ones engines, i was trying to workout how to increase the speed without doing work that could take weeks to complete. That's when I heard a rumble above me. I looked up to see a mini avalanche falling towards me. I glanced back at my brothers to see Virgil starring at the avalanche with a look of shock on his face. I started to run but it caught me before I had taken 2 steps.

"Ugh." I said "what happened?"

Then I remembered. Avalanche. Brothers. Save lives. Mini avalanche. Trapped.

I tried to move my arm to push up my visor. When I tried a sharp pain ran up my arm.

"Ouch!...great, just great, first an avalanche now a stupid broken arm! Can my birthday get any worse. Wait apparently it can...stupid suit!"

My electrically heated suit had malfunctioned, it wasn't heating me up anymore. The avalanche had broken my suit and my arm. I began to shiver as the temperature hit me. It was minus twenty degrees where my brothers were meaning it was about minus ten in here meaning if I wasn't rescued soon I was going to freeze to death.

"Kathryn! Can you hear me?" I heard John or Virgil shout.

"SIS! KAT!" Someone else shouted.

"Guys!" I tried to shout back but my shout was cut of by a shiver.

"Did you hear that?" One of them said.

"No, but maybe it was Kathryn! Shout again if you can hear us Kat!"

"Help!" I tried to shout but again I shivered.

"There it was again!" Said Gordon.

"Well start digging fish!"

I heard the shovel hit the snow. The sound was directly to the right of me. I tried to move my arms again stupidly.

"Ouch!"

"Kat is that you?"

"Yeah" I said weakly.

"Hang on a sec, we're here to rescue you!"

"Ok."

"Do you have any injuries?" Virgil asked - he was training to be a doctor too.

"I think I have a broken arm but that's it...oh and my suit is broken." I said I started to shiver again but this time I couldn't stop.

"We need to get here back to Thunderbird two as soon as possible."

"F.A.B. Virgil." Said John and Gordon in synchronisation.

The next thing I saw was the shovel digging close to my arms closely followed by Johns smiling face.

"Found her!" He exclaimed.

They began to dig me out as quick as they could without disturbing my broken left arm to much. Every so often I would let out a squeal whenever they would touch my arm and they would back off a little. Virgil was very good at dislodging my broken arm without causing me too much pain. They kept talking to me, making sure I was awake and feeling ok. When I was finally free they helped me sit up. Virgil wouldn't let me stand until he had checked my legs neck and spine, once he was certain that my left arm was the only thing broken he let me up. Once I got up I began to shiver a lot more - it was a lot warmer under all the snow.

"John, you can lift her right?"

"Well, emmm, yeah."

"Can you carry her back to my bird? It will keep her warmer."

"Sure."

With this he picked me up and began to jog back to Thunderbird two.

"What happened to the MOLE and FIREFLY? It would be easier to take me back in one of them."

"They're back in Thunderbird two we were about to tell you that they had found the missing group, so no there was no need for us to be here."

"That's why you needed Gordon's help!"

"Yeah."

"Ohhhh!"

I looked back to see Gordon and Virgil close behind. Virgil looked out of breath - he was carrying 3 shovels as well as a spade. I looked back to John, he looked out of breath too.

"John, I can run myself if you want... I mean I ain't exactly the lightest person on earth."

"No I'm ok, plus we are almost there."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

When we reached Thunderbird two Virgil had me sit down while he fixed up my arm. I tried not to look at it - I hated blood and broken bones. Virgil was very good at fixing me up, as he knew not to try and pull me back into reality from my imagination to look at it. Plus he only made me flinched twice but that was kinda my own fault. John and Gordon kept giving me anxious looks while Virgil was fixing me up especially when I flinched, but they didn't say anything - they probably didn't want to distract him from his work.

"There you are Kittie, all fixed up." Virgil finally said after he'd finished.

"Thanks Virg."

"You're welcome. You warm enough?"

"Yep."

"Good, now lets get out of here!" Gordon said.

"But whose going to fly Thunderbird one?" I asked.

"Well, not you. But John can and Gordon can go with him." Said Virgil

"John, Gordon can you fly Thunderbird one?" I asked.

"Yes, not as good as you and Scott but yes." Replied John.

"Not very well." Said Gordon.

"So how about I go with John, but I let him fly." I said.

"But I want to keep an eye on you... Just in case." Virgil explained.

"John can't fly it alone! Plus i will remain in constant radio contact!"

"Fine but you'd better reply otherwise when I get home."

"I'm in trouble I get it!" I finished.

Virgil thought for a moment then said "Fine... Go!"

I turned to run out the hatch with John close beside me.

"Race ya!" I shouted as I left through thunderbird two's door.


	2. Chapter 2

Once John and me had got to Thunderbird one, I got a radio call from Virgil.

"How are you doing sis?"

"Virg it's only been 3 minutes!" I replied.

"How are you doing?" He pushed.

"I'm fine Virgil." I said with a dull tone.

"If you feel any pain at all you HAVE to call me, got it?"

"Yes." I said in the same flat tone.

"Ok, let's get out of here before anything else happens." John said, changing the subject. He knew I was getting slightly annoyed.

"Great idea John." Gordon agreed.

John fired up the engine while I set the coordinates and flaps. Doing it with one arm was kind of annoying as I could only flick one switch at a time.

"Ugh, having just one good arm sucks!" I said after I had finished.

"It could be worse...you could have broken your legs and your arms." John replied calmly while starring out the windshield.

"True."

"Thunderbirds are go!" He said as we took off.

I watched the white snow covered ground get further and further away. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me."

"I miss mum."

"I do too... we all do."

"Yeah.. It's just with what happened it reminded me of 8 years ago." I said. Then I felt something wet run down my face.

John switched Thunderbird one to auto pilot and stood up. He walked over to me then and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't cry Kat, I mean, it is your birthday."

"I suppose." I said wiping the tears from my eyes with my good hand.

"Don't cry, mum wouldn't want you to. She hated seeing you upset."

"Yeah, your right John."

He smiled at me then went back to sit down. I turned off the autopilot for John then turned up the speed to maximum.

We got home without any other incidents but we did get quite a few radio calls from Virgil. Once me and John were home, I got lots of attention from Alan and Scott.

"You ok?" Alan asked at the same time as Scott asked "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Yes I'm fine Alan, no Scott it doesn't hurt and do we have anything to eat? I'm starving!"

"Yeah, I'll get it for you what do you want?" Scott said.

"It's fine Scott, I've got it."

"You sure Kittie?"

"Yeah Scott."

I went through to the kitchen to find Brains, he had been on holiday with his son Fermat.

"Hey Brains, how are you?" I asked.

"F...f...f...f...ok. How are you?"

"Fine, Thank you."

"D..d..d..d... Where's Mr Tracy?"

"Dad had an emergency meeting on the mainland, but Scott is downstairs." I replied while opening the fridge door.

"T...t...t...I will go and see him right now." Said Brains.

"See ya." I said with my head in the fridge.

"Ughhhh, there's nothing in here!" I mumbled to myself.

"Nothing in where?" Gordon asked.

"In the fridge. Is there anything in that cupboard?" I asked pointing to the cupboard beside Gordon's head.

"There's a packet of biscuits or a cereal bar."

"Throw me over the cereal bar. That'll do until dinner."

"Here you go." He said throwing it at me.

"Thanks. Where are you going?"

"Upstairs. You coming or what?"

"Ummm, yeah, sure." I said following him up the stairs.

When we got up to the top of the stairs, we went into the living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAT!" All my brothers shouted when we went in.

"Again." Gordon whispered to me.

At that I had to laugh.

"When did you plan this?" I asked.

"While you were away on the mission - John said you might need some cheering up." Scott said.

I smiled at John. "Thanks you guys."

"No problem sis." Said Alan.

"So...this is where all the food went." I said

"Yeah, sorry but the food order was running late...so I had to improvise." Said Scott.

"That's ok...mmmmm here's the stuff I was looking for in the fridge." I said while I picked up the plate of chicken.

"Whoa sis, leave some for the rest of us...Virgil is this a side effect of having a broken bone?" Gordon laughed.

"Hmmm, no it's not, she should be feeling a bit sick actually."

"Virg it was a joke." Gordon said.

"Yeah, but still, Kathryn you feeling ok?"

"Emmmm, yeah I think so, I mean I feel a bit hot but that's it."

"Let me see." He placed his hand on my head.

"Ok?" I said unsure.

"Yes you are quite hot. But I think you're ok." Said Virgil as he took his hand of my head.

"Great..so can we get this party started!" Suggested Alan.

"I guess so Alan!" I laughed.

Scott turned up the music and we all started to dance. A couple of hours later all six of us are lying on the couch, exhausted.

Birthdays on Tracy island can be kinda dull. With no one knowing our location and well not having very long to make friends with people on the mainland it tends to be just us. My brothers are great at planning birthdays... kinda. Sometimes, when they have enough time, they can plan great parties, but most years it's just the same, which is good enough for me. Normal birthdays are just us mucking around all day but with a barbecue at night. I don't mind though, at least I know they care.


End file.
